Strange Fruit
by Dontdrinkmyjuice
Summary: More smoke blew out of her cigarette. "Don't you think you're a little too 'chocolatey' for my son, sweetheart?" Gemma smirked. I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "No. In fact, he seems to like my Hershey just fine."
1. Chapter 1

Interracial Jax/OC story influenced by Billie Holiday's song, "Strange Fruit."

This story takes place in season 6 and 7. Tara does not exist here, although Wendy does.

I own my OCs. Everything else belongs to Kurt Sutter.

Charter: Lodi, Grim Bastards. President's daughter: Lana Nicole Cross, 5'8."

**CHAPTER 1**

"Lana!" I hear in the distance of the clubhouse. "Yeah, dad?" I sigh. I pick up the rag I was using to clean the bar counter and toss it in the sink. "I need this mess taken care of in a little while," my dad points to the dirty leftovers from last night's party.

"Daddy..what's the point of having prospects if you don't at least make them clean up stuff like this?" I whine. "Cause I got you, baby" he kisses my forehead. "And your mama," he slaps her butt as she strides by.

"Ew," I scrunch my face in disgust. I quickly walk away as I hear them talkin' nasty to each other. Gross, I shake my head.

I throw my long black hair up in a ponytail as I go to my room. I'm basically the only girl in the clubhouse that has their own room. Although, T.O. Cross is my father so that's about the only reason why. I'm basically the princess of the Grim Bastards. Not really my life goal but you can't exactly pick your parents.

I grew up in this life style. I used to think this was all normal when I was a little girl. I found out soon enough it wasn't whenever I tried to invite friends from school over. Their parents weren't too happy about their children hanging around an MC kid. Everybody in NorCal knows about the reputation of the Sons of Anarchy, the Grim Bastards, and the Mayans. Nothing new there.

Because my parents were notorious for the MC world and other things, I didn't really have friends. Sometimes I talk to the crow eaters when I'm bored. But they're not the most trustworthy girls I'd want to associate myself with, if you get my drift.

"Sweetie, come help me with this. You heard your father earlier," my mama chastises me as I apply burgundy lipstick to my lips. I didn't even hear her come into my room. "Okay," I get up from my vanity. I fluff my hair and pucker my lips before leaving.

I rush past a couple of members and prospects while on my way to the bar area. I pick up a box of used beer bottles before my ass was nudged roughly.

"Sorry, Darlin'," a gruff voice excuses. "It's fine," I say before standing up all the way.

Holy shit.

More like he's fine. God damn.

Jackson Teller, I said in my head once I saw the familiar "President" patch on his cut. He smiled wide as soon as we were face to face and shook my hand.

"Oh good, ya met Jax," my dad interrupts our meeting. "Hi," I breathe. My dad claps a hand on Jax's shoulder and rolls his eyes at my voice. "Jax this is my daughter, Lana," his tone was strained.

My dad could already tell I would be coming to every club party if that meant the Sons were gonna be there.

"Very nice to meet you," he raised my manicured hand and kissed it. My eyes were far beyond glazed with lust at that point.

Our eyes were locked intensely before hearing my dad's throat clear obnoxiously. "The Sons are coming over tonight for a little business meeting."

Yeah right, that was just code for a small chat in the chapel and partying right after. "How nice," I smiled. "Well I'll be over here if you need me, dad," I bid them goodbye. I walk away with a little sway in my hips, hoping Jax was admiring. The thump of my black pumps were fading as I kept sashaying away in my dark blue skinny jeans.

I glanced back and sure enough he was looking as well. My dad's back was thankfully turned. I smirk as he winks before following my dad into the chapel with a couple of his own guys.

"I saw you," my mama warns me. "What now?" I grunt. "Don't get an attitude with me, little girl," she quickly argues. "Mama, I'm twenty-three," I reply while throwing away more beer cans. "You know what I mean," she gives me a stern look. "Yes, Ma'am," I roll my eyes as I turn around. "And don't roll your eyes at me either, Lana Nicole Cross," she continues. "Like I was saying before...I saw that," she hands me a towel. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I quickly dismiss her with the towel in hand.

"You must think I'm stupid, baby." She walks up to me and I instantly look down with regret because I know she's about to give me some long ass speech.

"You and Jax's little meetin'. That's what I'm talking about. Don't go trying anything with him, you hear me?" she lifts my head up. "Mama, I didn't even do anything! We just met. You act like I asked him to dinner or something," I growl in annoyance.

"Mhmm, we just met my ass," she gives a snarky laugh. "Let me fill you in on something, Lana. You're the daughter of a black MC president. You don't go flaunting yourself at the likes of Jackson Teller. I can speak for your dad when I say that you flirting with that man isn't gonna fly around here," I listen.

"And why not?" I snap, already knowing the answer. I was irritated so I had my hand on my hip too. "Cause this ain't no ice cream sundae you can just mix with whatever toppings you like. The MC has rules and you know that. Abide by them, sweetie."

"Sure," I say as she kisses my cheek. "Good, now go grab that trash bag right there and take this out for me," she finishes.

So much for being a "princess."  
**********

"Where's Lana?" T.O. asks. His old lady scratches her pixie cut hair and discretely turns away from him. "I think she mentioned something about going shopping for tonight's party," a prospect said while sweeping the floor.

"Huh," he mumbles in acceptance.

Tanya, the president's old lady and wife, knew exactly where their daughter was. And it didn't involve shopping at the mall what so ever. She shook her head in disappointment and carried on to her business.

"That little girl is gonna be the death of me," she whispers to herself.  
**********

"Oh fuck! Just like that, baby," I moan while grasping onto his ripped shoulders.

He growls and bites one of my breasts before licking it tantalizingly slow. "You like that?" he grunts. I whimper in desire and scratch his back in ecstasy. "I can't hear you, Darlin'," he slaps my ass. "Mmm! Yes! Yes, I love it!" I respond loudly with another moan escaping.

My long curls were sweaty and sticking to his pillow sheets as he rode deeper inside my core. I latch onto his blonde locks as he nips the chocolate skin of my neck. "Damn, Lana," he rubs my thick thighs.

"Jax!" I gasp as he snakes his hand down my center and rubs my clit. He chuckles and rubs my clit faster than before. "Come on, baby," he encourages me as I buck my hips. I looked down to see his creamy skin against my own. "Uh, uh, uh," I gasp as I bite my lip to every pump his body makes against my own.

"Just let me know when," he bites my lips, kissing them soon after. "Ohhh my god, Jackson!" I sigh defeatedly. He keeps humping me until my whimpers turn into small puffs of breath. By that time I had orgasmed twice, him right behind.

"Jesus Christ," he kisses my neckline sensually. "Mhmm," I agree while holding him to my chest. "You know I love you right?" he stares into my brown eyes. I get lost in his blue ones and nod.

Sometimes I want to ask him if I'll ever become his old lady or get his crow. But that little voice inside my head keeps telling me I'm dreamin'. Ain't no way in hell is a black chick going to be a white pres' old lady.

"I know, babe. I love you too," I kiss him hungrily. I try to erase the discriminating thoughts from my mind by making out with him.

"Don't start! You know we don't have enough time," he warns me in surprise. I giggle before looking at his clock on the nightstand.

It was damn near 9pm so I knew we were pushing the limit on time.

"Okay," I sigh. I push him off a little and gather my hair into a ponytail before going to his shower.

"Just to let you know, black people are never on time, Teller," I drawl out giving him a seductive look.

"Shit," he shakes his head with a smile and follows me inside.  
**********

I run to my apartment in Lodi and quickly change into an appropriate outfit. I showered at Jax's but unfortunately didn't pack my clothes for the get together at the clubhouse.

I raid my closet, trying to look for the best outfit.

"This will do," I talk to myself.

Black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, fitted white V-neck, and blood red pumps. Seems good enough to me!

I change and quickly wand my hair into bigger, looser curls before heading out.

I pull up to the clubhouse in record time, skidding to park my midnight purple '67 mustang.

I walk around outside, greeting people till something catches my eye.

Mina Howard.

The sluttiest crow eater we have in Lodi...with her hands all over Jax.

I instantly saw red because this bitch was practically sitting on my man's lap. I watch Jax sort of lift her away from him once he sees me. I squint my eyes predatorily and make moves toward them.

I know we're supposed to act like we don't have a relationship in public but this was crossing the line.

"Hey, Mina!" I shout to her. "Happy just told me he wants to see you," I pop my bubble gum.

"He does?" she damn near screams. She's had a thing for Hap ever since the Sons started doing business with the Grim Bastards.

She rocketed out of Jax's lap when I told her. "Yeah, he's on the bench by the grill waitin' for you," I insist. She stands straighter and moves her plastic boobs around to peek out of her shirt more and struts in that direction.

I smirk at Jax as he gives me a "What are you doing?" expression.

"That's just wrong. You know he has a thing for blondes," he gives me a friendly hug.

I laugh, ignoring my mama in the distance blatantly staring at us in shame. "Her weave is highlighted blonde," I sarcastically reassure him.

3.

2.

1...

"Get the fuck away from me! Can't you see I'm busy? Dumb ass broad," we hear Happy growl. He was making out with some chick before Mina tapped his shoulder, interrupting them.

I giggle and hide my face in Jax's neck when she runs inside the clubhouse completely embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of the feedback. You guys are awesome! And for those of you wondering how Jax and Lana got together, don't worry. I will definitely have flashback scenes of their relationship from the beginning. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**CHAPTER 2**

"Come congratulate Tre, Lana!" I hear my mama. I shake my head and give Jax an annoyed look as I pull away from him.

"She knows, huh?" he asks with a hint of worry. "Ya think?" I reply before walking over to her.

I mentally groan because my mom has been trying to hook me up with Tre Williams, the newly patched member as of tonight. He was light skinned, well above six feet with a masculine build. He was good looking, I had to admit. Just not exactly my taste. And he's a womanizer from what I've seen this past year. In summary, I guess he's an okay guy. I just don't really see him in a romantic light is all. Unfortunately like my mother, my dad also wants to see us together.

Surprise, surprise.

"Congrats, Tre," I fake smile. I was going in for a hand shake but Tre had other plans. "Thanks, girl," he gives me a very touchy hug.

I give a nervous giggle as I try to pull his hands away from my ass. I finally unlatch him from my body and quickly move towards my mom. "Mama, don't you need help in the bar? Yeah you do, huh?" I drag her away in relief.

"We'll catch up later!" Tre shouts to me as I practically run in the opposite direction.

My mom laughs and slows us down. "Mama! Really? This is not funny at all. I don't wanna be with him like that," I try to explain. "Child, please. You act like I was trying to set an arranged marriage between y'all," she dismissed.

"Could've fooled me," I mumble in anger. "What's going on?" my dad pops up out of nowhere.

"Noth-" I start to say. "T.O. Don't you think Tre and Lana would make a cute couple?" my mama bats her mascara covered eyelashes at him.

She asked that horrible question with perfect timing too.

Not.

Jax walked in looking puzzled. He nodded at a crow eater to get him another Jack and Coke before sitting on a stool. I was admiring how toned his arms looked in his cut before I was rudely disturbed from day dreaming.

"See! Your mama thinks Tre is great too," my dad shakes my shoulder in encouragement. Oh God, now I know he's had too much to drink.

"Dad, I'm a big girl. I think I can decide who I want to date on my own. Thanks though," I confirm. "Now if you'll excuse me," I huffed while walking away.

"I know she didn't-" my dad starts. "Baby, let it go," my mama kisses his lips. "Let's go have some fun," she quirks an eyebrow. He shuts up and I knew it was a rap. They walk back to their room while I was busy making a drink for myself.

I need a cherry to make this combo complete, I think. I look to the right of the counter and find one of the crow eaters caressing the patches on Jax's chest.

Oh, okay, I nod.

"I need this," I reach over her to grab the cup of cherries. My cleavage was on full display for Jax as I cut her off in the process. "Hey!" she complains as a red splash from the cherry appears on her crop top.

Blue eyes followed my every move, ignoring her squeaky whine. She leaves to get a rag in hopes of cleaning her shirt.

"Are you jealous, babe?" Jax whispers to me with a huge grin.

"Nope. I just needed a cherry to add to my mixture," I raised my glass to him. "Sure, sure," he raises his hands in surrender.

"Ya know what I noticed about your club?" I start. "What's that, beautiful?" he gives me his full attention.

"For a club that has restrictions about color being in the group, y'all love some chocolate," I tease. He knits his eyebrows together in confusion. I point to Phil, the largest member of the club. He was draped over one of our super thick crow eaters. We watched them whisper and laugh to one another before they rushed to a room.

"That's gonna be a lot of flop sweat," Happy nods to us in disgust. I burst out laughing as he strides away and sits on the couch next to a drunken Tig.

"That's only one member," Jax replies.

"You're forgetting the second," I tap his chest. I strut from behind the counter as he drops his head to laugh.

His hand skims the back of my leg after I secretly blow him a kiss. Too many people are drunk. They won't see any of this, I'm sure.

Although I didn't know that Tre was by the door watching us interact the whole time. He resembled the famous green eyed monster right about now.

"Lana!" he makes a beeline for me. "I wanna talk to you," he grabs my arm roughly. I gasp when my drink flies out of my hand, crashing onto the floor.

"Let go!" I try to free his grip. I damn near trip over my heels from his strength too. He keeps walking as if nothing is wrong when I struggle to keep up with his pace. "Hey! There's no need to be rough, man," Jax gets out of his chair to stand in between me and this dickhead.

"Stay out of this, prince charming," he sneers. "Get your hand off her before I do it for you," he challenges Tre. I was by his side, unwillingly, before he shoved me and rushed up to Jax's face.

"What did you say, white boy?" he growls. I see Chibs and Happy get up from their chairs from the corner of my eye.

Oh shit, I think. This can't be good.

"What's the problem?" a thick Scottish accent intervenes. "I got this, Chibs," Jax puts his hand up coolly. Happy hesitates even though his president remained calm.

"You heard me, brother," Jax stands his ground. Tre took the word "brother" in offense because of his drunken state and swung on Jax.

Jackson dodged it and hooked a right to Tre's face. It was over after that. Nobody could control the anger within him.

Jax was on top of Tre, pummeling his face in. The SOA rings on his fingers were leaving gashes and scrapes on his opponent's face. Tre tried to block the shots but it was no use.

I was screaming for Jackson to stop as his crew just stood by and let it continue. "Jackson, stop! You're gonna kill him, god damnit!" I yell. A few of my dad's crew jumps in to pick up Jax and hold Tre up. His face was dripping with blood and he stumbled in anger for them to let him go.

Jax's usual slicked back hair was in disarray as he pulled himself together. "I'm fine," he grunts to my dad's VP. He was holding Jax back from potentially killing the newly patched member.

"What the fuck is going on?!" my dad roars. "Ya boy here tried to make a pass on your daughter. And she wasn't havin' it," Chibs explained. "Yeah, he was," Happy adds his few words in, arms crossed.

"Is that true, Lana?" he looks to me for clarification. "Yeah," I sort of whisper. A short laugh escapes from my dad's lips before he walks over to a barely there Tre.

"Stand up, son," he says. Tre stands up straight before he falls back down from my dad's left hook.

"I patch you in and this is how the fuck you repay me?! You little cocksucker!" he kicks him while he's down. Tre coughs as everybody stares at the scene in disbelief.

He rolls over in pain and tries to get back up. "Stay the fuck down!" he curb stomps him against the floor ledge.

My mom rushes to my dad before he can do any more damage and slowly talks him out of his anger.

"Get him out," she nods to the Bastards. Tre's new cut gets stripped away from his body as he's dragged away.

By this time I was next to Jax and my breathing was ragged. "You okay?" he asks me. "I'm fine," I mumble. "Thanks for taking care of her," my dad hugs Jax by surprise.

"I got you, brother," he nods in respect. "You okay. Sweetie?" my mama looks me over. "Yeah, I'll be alright, mama," I hug her.

She rubs my back and tells me that I should probably call it a night. After a couple of minutes go by, everybody is back into the swing of things.

She leaves me alone with Jax to get my dad back in check. "I'm gonna be outside," I let him know. He follows me out to a secluded bench by the entrance of the clubhouse and sits down.

I sit down next to him as I stare into the moonlight. I look back at him and take in the shadows of his face from the night sky.

"You didn't have to do that, ya know," I tell him. He grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"I didn't really have a choice," he stares at me intensely.

"You're my old lady."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Lander Jackson.

He was my dad's old VP.

He was like an uncle to me growing up. If my dad couldn't help me with something at the time, I would always go to him. Although he wasn't blood related to me, it sure as hell felt like it. He was loyal to my father, mother and I, no matter what dangers crossed his path.

Even though it was years ago, I remember it just like it was yesterday. The day I met Jackson Teller was also the day Uncle Lander got killed...

FLASHBACK

"Mama! Have you seen my brush?" I asked her as I left my bathroom irritated. My hair was looking all kinds of crazy cause I couldn't find the damn thing. And none of my combs were big enough to detangle this bird's nest on my head.

I was going out with my friends for the day so I didn't wanna look like anything near my current state. I had a plain white v neck on and some blue leggings that hugged my curves just right.

"Mom!" I scream. Where the hell is this woman? I walk closer to the living room only to hear some sniffles and my mom whispering to someone.

I furrow my eyebrows as I hesitate to step into the living room.

"Mom?" I ask in a tiny voice. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, rubbing my dad's head as he cried on the floor. I saw tears fall from her eyes as she tried to whisper sweet words in his ear.

She lifted up her head to me when I walked in. Her face said it all. Someone had died... Again.

Ever since the Bastards started teaming up with the Sons, all hell has broken loose. Retaliation left and right nowadays has become the norm. But one thing bothered me the most about this picture.

My dad was crying.

That could only mean one thing.

"Baby, come sit down next to Mama," she motioned with her hand. She wiped my dad's eyes before he moved to sit down on the other side of her.

"Daddy, who um...who is it?" I was scared to question aloud. My dad look at my mother and she gave him a look of sorrow before nodding to him.

"Uncle Lander got killed today. Edgar from the Calaveras MC stabbed him while he was eating breakfast this morning," he replied. I instantly covered my mouth with my hands and screamed in horror.

I cried immediately and started asking a billion questions in a blubbered state.

"How could-  
I don't understand- Dad-  
Ahhh fuck!" I finally screamed towards the end of my fucked up rant.

My dad pulled my mom and I close as I cried my eyes out. I excused myself from the living room after a while to go outside and let off some steam.

My dad said something about me leaving through that door but I didn't care at the time.

I slammed the front door and stood on the front porch. I slid down the wall as I cried some more, my hands grasping my curly hair in anger.

I didn't even see him or his crew members outside my house. There was more than three bikes outside so I should have known. I didn't know that they were staring at me in concern until much later.

I hear someone walk up to me and I wipe my eyes furiously. Uncle Lander always told me that crying was for the weak. But he would give me some slack because I was a girl.

I laughed and continued to wipe my eyes at my short memory of him.

I probably looked crazy to him as he walked up more. I was crying, laughing, grasping my already fucked up hair.

"You okay?" I hear next to me.

Jesus Christ.

I looked up at him as his face was surrounded by light from the sun and sky. He looked like perfection to me.

He had blonde hair down to his neck and a scruffy beard that I was surprisingly attracted to.

"I'm fine," I give a gruff whisper. "You don't look fine, girlie," an accent I could barely comprehend said. Sounded like a Scotty, I guessed in my head.

He stood next to the blonde guy. I looked up at him and read his patch.

He was the vice president for the Sons of Anarchy. Great.

Here I am in mourning of my uncle and I just had to be attracted to the VP of the Sons. My dad and his crew had been cool with them for a while now.

I've only heard of the Prince of Charming.

Now I've seen him. And it was very hard to look away. I shake my head in shame of my thoughts and get up. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun quickly and patted the blonde's leather clad shoulder in appreciation.

"Thanks for your concern, Charming," I say to him before walking back inside. He turned his neck to stare at me in surprise I guess. His eyes were burning holes into my backside and my thong that was peaking out slightly.

"You stare any harder, Jackie boy, you might break your neck," I hear his friend say.

Little did I know, Jackson really did have a thing for me after that day. And I never understood why.

END FLASHBACK

I was sitting in bed, replaying that whole scene of how we first met.  
It felt bittersweet to me that day since my uncle passed as well.

I leaned my head against the headboard before feeling his beard touch my skin. Jax kissed my shoulder slowly, working his way up my neck.

"Wacha thinking about, L?" he used my nickname. I sighed and looked at him before kissing his sweet lips. "How this all started. You and me," I spoke.

"You were nineteen at the time," he laughed. "I knew why you were crying too but I still asked. I remember staring at you and thinking how beautiful you looked," he breathed.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Jax, I looked horrible. I had on leggings, a raggedy t-shirt, my hair was a mess. And not to mention the whole crying part," I said incredulously.

"Yeah but how you reacted to all of that made me want you more. You patted my shoulder after you got up and told me 'Thanks for your concern, Charming'..." he gave me a look. "I knew you were different from other girls I've met before."

"Oh yeah? How?" I turned to crawl on top of him. "The way you handled your uncle's death was very surprising to me. Ya know with you being a girl and all..I thought you were going to cry more and hug me or something. But you barely even acknowledged me..."

"And your body. Jesus Christ, babe," he smiled in his flashback state of mind.

"Go on," I said playfully. He stroked my sides and kissed me with some tongue.

"You had on these blue leggings that damn near made my heart jump in my throat. You didn't have make up on either and you still looked this gorgeous to me. I just knew I wanted to see you again after that day. I don't know. Something about you...I was drawn to. You had this strong attitude even in mourning and didn't even give me the time of day when I approached you. It was refreshing for me to see a woman in this new kind of light," he finished.

"That was really sweet," I kissed him longingly. He smiled and rolled me underneath him, twisting the bed sheets with us.

"Now look at us," he laid his head on my naked chest. "Hmm," I ran my manicured fingers through his lengthy hair. He snuggled into my bosom more and sighed.

"Charming prince," I joked. "Lodi's princess," he looked up at me.

"Who would have thought that you'd be my old lady?" he said more to himself.

"I'm not hiding us anymore, babe. You're gonna wear my crow with pride cause there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're my woman and if anyone has a problem with it, they'll be dealt with."

Unfortunately, there would be a lot of people being dealt with.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Everybody was posted at Teller-Morrow just minding their own business. Happy was working on a bike near Chucky. He was handing the killer tools as best as he could with limited fingers. Tig was leaning on a post with Chibs as they both smoked cigarettes.

"Hey. Hey look at this," Tig nods to his brothers. He was pointing at his president and his "new" friend in the distance.

"They're staring," I giggle as I push my thick curls behind my ear. "Let them," he caresses my cheek. We just got off his bike from a little joy ride we took earlier. I could see Tig looking at us in confusion from the corner of my eye. Our body language gave off a certain more than friends type of vibe.

I also had Jax's blue flannel on underneath my sweatshirt. That caused a lot of questions to be stirred up from his crew.

And his mother.

Gemma was peaking at us through her office blinds. We didn't see her at the time, of course.

"Uh huh. Gotcha ya little tart," she whispered to herself, staring at the scene ahead.

"Need any help, Gemma?" Chucky busted the door open loudly. She jumped from the blinds and sighed when she only saw her assistant and somewhat friend.

She rubbed her hands down her belted sides and said, "No, no. I'm fine. Just uh- looking at some paper work." She lifted a stack of papers on the desk to show proof.

"Okay. I accept that," he smiled cheerily, going on his way. Gemma looked back outside only to see the so called "tart" near the garage.

"Sooooo. What brings you over to the bright side, sugar?" Tig is the first to approach me.

"Really, Tig?" I raise an arched eyebrow. He smirks before stomping out his cigarette. "Oh come on doll, you can tell Tiggy," he teased me.

The rest of the guys were ear hustling in on our little conversation. I could even tell Happy was slightly curious from the way he was looking at me.

I can't believe Jax left me with these fools, I think to myself.

"Leave her alone Tig," we hear Gemma. She was leaning on the office door motioning me to join her.

"Hey, Gemma," I greeted her once I was inside the small room.

She closed the door right before I heard Chibs say, "Wonder what's gonna happen with the lad now." I gave a short laugh because they fail to realize that not everybody is intimidated by miss queen bee, Gemma.

Especially this girl.

I've seen chihuahuas with more bite than this woman.

"What's up, Gem?" I sat down on the couch while she stood.

"Saw you earlier," she started. "Okaaay," I offered her to continue.

"With Jackson," she gave me a narrowed look. I smirked, "So that's what this is all about, huh?" I asked. She crossed her arms before I spoke again.

"What do you wanna know, dearest mother?" I snapped a little. She gave a sarcastic chuckle. "You're a piece of work ya know that?" she pointed at me. "What's going on with you and my son? And save the bullshit for your clueless daddy," she demands.

I smile and tell her the truth. "Your son and I are dating. Big secret revealed, right?" I raise my hands up. She shakes her head before sitting down, eye level with me.

"And you don't see a problem with that?"

"Why would I?" I challenged her.

She went into a drawer to get a cigarette and light up. She sat there smoking for a bit while I waited for her to respond in a normal Gemma like fashion.

More smoke blew out of her cigarette, "Don't you think you're a little too 'chocolatey' for my son, sweetheart?" Gemma smirked. I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "No. In fact, he seems to like my Hershey just fine."

The door opened before Gemma could say anymore, revealing the man of the hour.

"Everything okay in here, mom?" he looked directly at her. "Yeah. Everything is fine, baby," she gets up to kiss his cheek and leaves.

He raises his blonde eyebrows as if to ask me the same question.

I get up and walk closer to him. I stroke his beard sensually before kissing his lips. "Don't ever leave me alone with your mother again, Jackson," I said lowly in his ear.

I walk out of the room with a sway to my hips, heels clicking.

"Shit," Jax said.

I get home that night pretty late. It was about midnight when I settled into bed by myself. I had a big shirt on with some panties, wishing Jax was by my side.

I saw my answering machine blinking but was too lazy to check.

Oh what the hell, I give in.

I reach over to click the button and wait for the computerized voice to finish.

"...new message," it said.

BEEEP!

"We coulda been something good, girl. But now you got this fuckin white boy dickin you down every night. I still don't see why you never gave me a chance... It's okay though. I'll get mines, baby. You best believe that shit," he growled.

I sighed, instantly getting a head ache from the message.

Tre.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I told Jax about Tre the moment the voice mail was over. I still couldn't believe that bastard had the nerve to leave me threats over the phone. I could almost bet Jax's face was red with hate as I was telling him what he said.

He came over as soon as I called him. I opened the door for him once I heard his motorcycle pull in my driveway. "Hey, baby," he grabs my face in concern and kisses my full lips. "You alright?" he speaks. He holds me close to him before I respond. "I'm fine, Jackson," I whisper against his neck.

I rub my hand against his black SOA sweatshirt and sigh. "He's getting out of hand..." I continue. He reaches for my hand and kisses my fingers gently. "I'll take care of him, darlin'. Don't you worry," he soothes me.

After our greeting, we walk into my living room and get comfortable.

"So what exactly is this shithead's deal?"

Jackson was tense as he asked that question. I knew just talking about Tre made him feel some type of way.

I shook my head, "He was my dad's prospect who had a little crush on me at the time. No big deal, really. Wouldn't be the first time a prospect was brave enough to pursue me."

"He seemed nice at first... Would smile and compliment me damn near everyday. My mom introduced us. She told me he was the new prospect and that she could see us getting along just fine. In other words, she was trying to fix me up with the dude. She always tried to get me to date somebody, I swear."

"Hmm," Jax chuckled at the last part I said.

He was leaning forward in deep thought and looked up at me. His arms were resting on his legs while his hands twirled his SONS rings.

"So where's the part where you find out he's a dick?" huffs his voice.

"Oh it's coming," I assure.

"The first time I came to the conclusion that he was not the one for me was when he felt me up. We were drinking at a patch over party and he was getting pretty crazy. He would give me certain looks and touch me in harmless ways here and there. But as the night grew, he was hammered out of his mind."

"I remember walking back to my room when he grabbed me and started feeling me up, trying to make out. God, he was a sloppy mess. I tried shoving him off, pushing and cursing at him. When that didn't work, I smacked him one good time. The rings on my hand cut his face up in the process. He immediately stopped and stood back, confused. I told him that next time he liked a girl he should actually try asking them out on a date instead of molestation. I walked away as if nothing happened and went about my night as usual. Things were never the same between us since then. He tried to win my attention over and over but I wouldn't give him the time of day after that encounter. Now he's pissed he can't have me is my take on all of this," I shrug.

"Jesus Christ. You didn't tell anybody about it?" he pressed on.

"I did just now," I crossed my legs on the couch. "I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to try anything with me again, especially while trying to patch into the club. We eventually got into the routine of ignoring each other, me mostly doing the ignoring. I honestly think he's mad because now I have a man who treats me like a respectable woman. He just wants what he can't have. Like a child," I say.

Jax gets out of the chair and comes over to sit next to me. "You know I got your back, Lana. Nothing's gonna happen to you. You've got the Bastards and the Sons to protect you."

I nod and kiss him, slipping in a little tongue. He groans and reaches for my shirt, running his hands along the smooth skin of my legs.

"Mmm, Jax," I gasp as his fingers find their way between my thighs. I become more wet by the second as we lean back on the couch, him on top of my body. I help him take off his clothes after my shirt is thrown off. My panties were balled up in the corner of the room by then.

He rubs the head of his dick against my core and slowly pushes it in, both of us groaning in pleasure. He humps deeper with every thrust and grabs my curls, asking me if I liked it.

"Fuuuuck! Yes! Just like that, daddy," I grab his blonde strands. He growls and bites my neck, forming a purple bruise.

His phone started ringing after a couple of minutes and we both sighed. He lays his forehead on my breasts, hoping the phone would just disappear. I rub his neck in a soothing motion and tell him to answer it.

He kisses me again and gets up to reach up for his cell in his pants pocket.

He stands up, naked, talking on the phone in a hushed tone. I admire his back tattoo, biting my lip and thinking nasty thoughts.

In the midst of my day dream, he starts putting on his jeans. Well that was fun while it lasted, I start to grab my shirt.

"I'm sorry, babe. Club business. I gotta go," he explains. I kiss his cheek before caressing the hair on his face, "Come back here after," I plead.

"Leave the spare," he smirks.

NEXT MORNING

"Wait, why are we doing this again?" Big Phil asks the table.

Jax sat everyone down for church the next morning. Before it was over he mentioned how they needed to take care of someone for Lana. Phil just couldn't wrap his head around why they were retaliating for her.

Happy and Tig had huge smirks on their face because everyone obviously knew why. Even Clay, who sat at the table in his hushed position, chuckled at the big lug.

Jax stared at his biggest crew member, "Because she's my old lady. And if anybody has a problem with that, speak now so it can be settled."

It was dead silent.

Only Rat and Phil were surprised to find out the new information about their president.

"Good," he bangs the mallet on the reaper table, signifying the end. Everyone gets up while Happy lags behind.

"I got you on her crow, Pres," the killer says, already thinking of some tattoo designs in his head.

"Thanks, Hap," Jax smiles while hugging him. Happy was the select few who didn't give a shit about her skin color or being a Bastard's daughter.

At least somebody was on his bandwagon,

unlike Gemma.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

DAYS LATER

Ima runs into the clubhouse frantically, "Where's, Jax?"

Everybody ignores her first for obvious reasons. Chibs mentioned something about the gash being in their presence. She goes on about how she needs help because Lyla got hurt.

A while later, at Cara Cara, Lyla appears bruised and beaten. She cries to Jax and Gemma while they figure out exactly what happened to her.

MEANWHILE

I was on my way to the store when I get a surprising call.

"Yes, Gemma?" I instantly greet her. "Look, I need your help with one of our girls. She got beat up real bad and I don't trust half of the crow eaters here anyway. Come to T-M as soon as you can."

"Gemma, what makes you think I wanna-" I get cut off.

"You wanna be in my good graces or not, little girl?" she whips. I took the phone away, looking at it like I was gonna smack her through the screen.

You're turning a new leaf, Lana. Don't beat this old bitch's ass. At least not now, I tell myself.

"I'll be there in an hour, fine?" I withheld most of my anger. "Yeah," she hangs up.

CARA CARA

I arrive at Cara Cara in about forty-five minutes and park my car. I grab my purse and walk into the place like I've been there before. Confidence is key in these times.

Jax gets up from his seat next to Lyla as soon as he sees me. "What are you doin' here, babe?" he hugs me. I kiss him and ignore the confused looks I get from some of the people near us.

"Looks like Jackie boy's brown sugar showed up," Chibs teased, trying to lighten the mood.

It was still heavy, if I do say so myself.

I shake my head and tell him, "Your mom actually called me."

He stands back skeptically, "Really?" his eyebrows raise. "Yeah, she-" I start to say.

"I did," Gemma walks up to us. She hugs me and kisses my cheek. Jax looks like he saw a ghost while I freeze. I hug her back after a second and shrug to my old man.

"I'm gonna need her help with this situation we have here cause I definitely don't trust that tart," she nods to Ima whore.

Yeah I've heard of her.

"Okay, well I'll uh...see you back at the shop," he grabs my black curls and kisses me.

Gemma scoffs lightly and waits till were done so she could say goodbye to her son as well. "Be nice, mom," he kisses her cheek. She folds her arms and smiles.

He walks away as I smooth down my frizz and motion to Gemma. "So what happened?" I question.

"Porn gone wrong," she says as we walk over to Lyla. Sheesh. This girl was matted with dirt and blood. I felt pain just looking at her in this state.

Gemma introduced us and I told her that I could get medical help from some connections of mine in Charming. I had a friend who worked in the field. She could easily help her out, free of charge and no records.

She said she didn't take charity but I insisted that we would help her. Club included.

They didn't want another incident like Georgie Caruso to happen again, so that's why I offered my friend's help as well.

"Yeah, I guess that'll be good. Thanks," Lyla looked up at me with sincerity.

"Of course."

Happy walks with her to another room while Gemma grabs Ima's head and slams it onto the counter. Her blonde curly hair flew up and she groans, crying the pain out.

I stop and stare, my arched eyebrows raised to the instigator. "She'll be fine," Gemma reassures me. Chibs strolls by and ignores the action like it was an everyday occurrence.

I laugh and pat Ima's back teasingly before leaving, my heels clicking away.

LATER

Jax and his crew decide to pay a visit to the guys who hurt Lyla.

Guns are instantly drawn after a few words are exchanged.

They walk in and girls are chained in cages with misery written all over their faces. The guys quickly free the girls and take matters into their own hands.

Shots are fired as Jax sucker punches a guy with a knife. Happy runs after one who tries to escape down the hall.

Nero punches someone as soon as they get back up and Tig goes crazy with his favorite gun in hand. After they kill or whoop everybody's ass, the place seems to be calmer.

Nero soon finds something in a back door and all hell breaks loose when the garage door opens. Police surround the guys everywhere, instantly making the guys lie on the ground.

"Everybody drop your guns!"  
"Get on the floor!"  
"Hands up!"

CLUBHOUSE

I walk out of the garage, fixing my low cut v neck shirt. I grab my shades and put them on before walking near the benches. As I get closer, I see Gemma talking with a woman that looked familiar.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me," I lower my shades. My coffee colored eyes fill with anger once I recognize her.

Wendy...


	7. Chapter 7

Song title- "The Whistler" by The White Buffalo

Flashback chapter! Enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 7**

Before I go ham on this cunt of an excuse for a mother, let me explain how we met...

FLASHBACK

Jax told me everything about his baby mama, Wendy. If you ask me, I would have killed her myself had I known her way back then. How could you even think about taking drugs like that? And you're pregnant?! She needed her ass kicked.

At least Gemma tried to take her out.

I was on my way to pick Abel up from daycare and visit my cousin, Nia. She worked in St. Thomas as a pediatric surgeon. She actually helped assist in Abel's surgery when he was first born.

Jax told me he would meet us here.

But as I turn the corner in the direction of his daycare, I see Abel and Wendy digging into the vending machine.

I instantly stop and watch them in shock before I hear little man's voice.

"Lani!" Abel shouts out his nickname for me. He runs over hugging my legs while I give her a death glare.

She stands up from her crouched position by the machine and clears her throat. "What are you doing here?" I question her. She raises her eyebrows and replies, "Excuse me? Do I even know you?"

I laugh and push Abel behind me slightly. I tilt his head up, rubbing his blond hair and ask, "Sweetie you remember where my friend's office is just around the corner?" He nods his head while I tell him to go there and wait for me.

He runs off but not before we hear a gruff, "ABEL!" from Jax.

I ignore him completely and walk up to Wendy. Stalking my prey more like.

"Listen, you fucking junky whore," I whisper in a menacing voice.

She rolls her eyes knowing I purposely used Gemma's words.

"I know all about you and what you did to that little boy. So if you don't want your ass laid out on this floor in a minute, I suggest you leave this fucking hospital now," I fake smiled.

She frowned and we both turned around when Jax walked up with Abel in his arms.

She looked like she was gonna explain herself before Jax cut her off mid sentence.

"What are you doin' here?" He growls out. "Baby, don't start-" I began.

She arches her eyebrow even higher when she hears me call Jax that name.

"No! I asked her a question," he persists. Abel makes a face and lowers his head on his daddy's shoulder to hide.

"I just wanted to see him. As friends!" she quickly states that last part.

"We're not doing this here," he says while she protests. "Outside!" he grumbles again, cutting her off.

"Here babe," I say and grab Abel so we could leave. He doesn't need to see them arguing any longer.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jax and I were in the dorm room talking about what happened earlier at St. Thomas.

He was pacing back and forth while I sat on the couch. I got up and tried to reason with him and calm him down.

"Why the fuck was she there?" he asks himself mostly. I breathe out deeply.

I knew why but I didn't know how to tell Jax why. Earlier that day I heard Gemma talking with Wendy about how she wants to be in Abel's life and possibly have custody over him. She thinks Jax is an unfit parent and wants to prove it in court.

I snickered at that part when I was eavesdropping. Unfit my ass, I shook my head.

She had no right to seek custody for that child with all the bullshit she put him through before he was even born!

She disgusts me.

"Jackson, sit down please," I try to console him. "No, baby. She's here for something. She has a motive, trust me on this," he firmly says.

I put my head in my hands and mumble, "I know why."

He keeps talking to himself about all the possibilities why she showed up today. But then he finally comprehends what I said.

"What?" he turns around.

I look up at him before talking again.

"I overheard your mother and Wendy talking today.. Wendy was saying that she wants to be back in Abel's life because you're an unfit parent. And she wants custody over him too," I drop the bomb.

"Really? ...we'll see about that," he states before Bobby knocks on the door.

Meanwhile, Gemma is trying to comfort and talk with Clay like old times before his ink is blacked out.

"Yeah!" Jax sighs. "It's time, brother," Bobby lets him know.

"Shit," I say in realization that this is happening.

"I'll be at your house later tonight," he walks up and kisses me roughly. I kiss him back just as hard.

"I love you," I let him know. I caress his beard while looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too, darlin'," he states before walking out to the garage. I watch him swagger away as he leaves.

**_This time is different _**

**_It's not like the times before I crossed my heart, that I won't kill no more _**

**_Jesus watch over me, keep my anger at home_**

**_You better bless these wicked hands, cause they got a mind of their own_**

**_Don't go downtown_**

**_Devil whispers in my ear, "It's time your your curtain call."_**

**_So I dress myself on up with alcohol Step aside, step aside, oh let the whistler through _**

**_There really ain't no help at all for folks like me and you_**

**_Don't go downtown _**

**_Don't go downtown_**

Everyone gathers around the garage while Clay sits down.

Happy gathers his supplies up and starts inking right away.

The black ink looks like a thin layer of tar on Clay's skin as he sits emotionless.

Jax stands there with arms folded, grimacing.

**_This time is different_**

**_It's not like the times before I crossed my heart, _**

**_that I won't kill no more..._**


	8. Chapter 8

Alright you guys! Remember that the previous chapter was how Wendy and Lana met. So the flashback is over now. And the song, "(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay" is by Otis Redding. Enjoy the new chapter, loves. Please leave comments and subscribe! :)

**CHAPTER 8**

Gemma sees me from a distance and smirks.

That old hag, I say to myself.

I walk over and Wendy rolls her eyes in an all too familiar fashion.

"Oh come on, Gemma. What is this ghetto barbie doin' here?" she says off the bat.

"I got yo ghetto barbie!" I lunge at her while Gemma quickly reacts. Wendy screams as I scratch her face from not hitting her full force like I had planned. All thanks to Queen Gemma.

"Hey, god damnit! Stop!" Jax's mom grabs onto me. Wendy tries to hit me too and I keep going after her before Gemma finally pushes me away.

"Enough!" She screams. I smirk from seeing three red scratches on Wendy's face from my nails. Her strawberry blonde hair was in disarray while my black curls were frizzy and unruly too.

"Junkie whore," I smirk at Gemma's words, "and ghetto barbie," I frown my arched eyebrows, "stop trying to kill each other for one second. Jesus Christ."

She fixes her black shirt, adjusting her outfit from the fight.

"Why is she here, Gem?" I point at my opponent.

"That's not important right now, okay?" she replies with authority.

"The hell it is!" I scoff in disagree.

"Why don't you go back to Oakland or wherever it is that you came from?" Wendy sarcastically suggests, fixing her earring back in place.

"Oakland?!" I screech and charge for her again.

If anyone knows about California, you know that Oakland is what most would consider to be ghetto and crime ridden.

So it was safe to say that I had banked on injuring this heifer, once and for all.

I sucker punched her in the face and watched her fall back, covering her now bloody nose.

"Shit," Gemma shook her head and sat down on the bench in surrender.

I got in Wendy's face again before walking out,

"I'm from Lodi, bitch."

STOCKTON

Charles Barosky and Jax were outside after the break in with the police.

All of the other guys were present as well.

A police officer led them over to Barosky, "These two run the crews." He was gesturing to Nero and Jax who were behind him.

"Thanks, guys. Keep the dope," he nodded to the officer with bags of drugs in is hand.

"Charlie Barosky," Nero says in a matter of fact tone.

"You know who I am?!" he shouts, trying to be intimidating.

Nero shrugs as Jax looks on, "Yeah, we know."

Charlie starts complaining about how they tainted his neighborhood with their presence. They started arguing about the Persian porn guys who messed with Lyla. Charlie mentioned how they weren't Persians, they were Iranians.

"Okay, those Iranian scumbags are doing torture porn and rape films. Not being real clear with the talent. They hurt one of our girls," Jax informs him.

"We run Diosa," Nero adds on. "Nero!" Charlie says. He nods and they introduce their crews to each other, shaking hands and what not.

They soon start talking about their escort service when Charlie mentions if they were still in business. They are, of course. And Nero asks why. Charlie claims he works with one of the girls in porn and she's looking to go legit.

Jax nods, "We could help. Been lookin' to move back to Stockton."

Nero shrugs and agrees to talk it over with Jax later.

"Good. Now how about this Iranian problem?" Charlie asks them.

Jax apologizes and explains how they didn't know what they were walking in to. Charlie agrees how there was some "real sick shit" going down with the Iranians. He invites the guys to eat at his doughnut spot soon after everything is squared away.

Jax looks around and Nero follows his lead. Nero seems skeptical about working with Charlie in porn though. Jax stops walking and claims he saw an opening for an opportunity and took it.

"You don't like it, we won't do it," he simply states. Nero and Chibs look at one another after Jax leaves.

Chibs gives Nero a half smile while his scars raise slightly.

CLUBHOUSE

I hear a knock on Jax's door and groan. "Come in," I say while standing up. Gemma strolls in with her arms crossed. "You okay, sweetheart?" she looks sincere.

I squint my eyes in accusation and walk up to her. "Sweetheart now? What happened to ghetto barbie?" I smack my lips in resentment.

She stares at me like I'm a daughter giving her mother lip. It's not like she didn't know I had a smart ass mouth. Should've smacked her in the process of my fight with the junkie while I had the chance, I seethe.

"I just came in here to check on you. Not start shit," she sits down on her son's bed.

I see my red laced thong peaking under the covers behind her and my eyes get big.

Great. If she sees my thong, I will never hear the end of it. So I smoothly make my way over. I sit down next to her and hug her for a while. She seems shocked but hugs me back as well.

"Thanks, Gem," I say as I reach for my panties. I tuck them further inside the covers and smile at her when we pull out of our embrace.

"You're welcome," she rubs her jeans while looking at me. "There's also something else I came in here for," she hesitates.

I knew it. What could it be now?

I raise my eyebrows in concern and gesture for her to continue with my stare.

"I already informed Chibs. And I'm sure Jackson knows by now. So you might have to calm him down if things get ugly," she explains.

"What is it, Gemma?" I question impatiently.

"Juice is back."

Fuck.

Meanwhile...

Tig had just dumped the Iranian guy he killed into the bay, singing to himself.

**_Sittin' in the morning sun_**

**_I'll be sittin' when the evening comes_**

**_Watching the ships roll in_**

**_Then I watch them roll away again, yeah_**

**_I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay_**

**_Watchin' the tide roll away, ooh_**

**_I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay_**

**_Wastin' time_**

And Clay was clad in orange as he walked like fresh meat through San Joaquin CCF. His view was hundreds of guys dressed in the same bright clothes, surrounded by bars.

He stopped just before he got to the huge room full of inmates, "In my pocket."

The officer takes a paper out of his pocket and looks at him. "Tell him I want a deal," Clay explains.

ESCORT HOUSE

Madame Colette Jane was pushed up against Jax trying to convince him to stay. They were sitting comfortably on the couch as he informed her how he doesn't date coworkers. And that he has a woman already.

"I should head out," he stands up. "You should stick around. Visit some of the girls," she persists.

"We got a rule at Diosa..never date your coworkers," he looks at her directly. She smiles and leans in, "That's a stupid rule."

"And I got a beautiful black woman at home who would rip you and I a new one if she saw us like this," he half jokes.

Colette frowns slightly while Jax smiles at her sweetly.

One of her girls walks in, interrupting them. She seems to need Colette for some reason. She soon bids Jax goodbye and handles her business, strutting away.

Jax's phone rings after she leaves him on the couch.

"You need to do something about her, or I will! That bitch had the nerve to call me ghetto. Talkin' bout I need to go back to Oakland," I rant to him right off the bat.

"Woah, woah. What are you talkin' about, Lana?" he asks.

"Your baby mama, that's who!" I exclaim. I told him how we got into this huge fight and that I would end up killing her if I get the chance.

"Baby, I will take care of it, okay? Leave Wendy to deal with me," he says. But I'm still going off about her.

"-thinks she gon' punk me and Ima do nothing.. Fucking crack head," I mumble more.

"Hey! Are you done now? I said I would take care of it, Lana," he grumbles. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your baby mama in line, Jackson. Foreal," I warn. I look in the mirror of his dorm, carefully inspecting a bruise I saw forming. I winced when I applied pressure to my cheek. I could easily see a pinkish red color showing up where my foundation used to be. I wish I had curb stomped that broad, I huff to myself.

He sighs, shaking his head. Even though we were on the phone, I could tell he did it.

"What are you up to?" I ask, once I calmed down. I sit on his bed, leaning back on one hand.

Jax looks around at some of the half naked girls and changes the subject.

"The guys and I got picked up by the police once we took care of the Lyla situation."

"Jeez. You okay, babe?" I worry. I stroke my frizz behind my hair, waiting for his reply. "I'm fine, darlin'. Nothin' I can't handle," he assured me.

"You sure, Pres," I tease him, giggling.

"Yeah," he laughs with me.

CLUBHOUSE

Chibs walks into the garage and demands Rat to leave him and Juice alone.

He questions him if he's alright. He mentions how he's worried about him and what he'll do. Juice insists he's fine but Chibs wasn't havin' it.

"You stole from us to help a cop. And you killed a brother.." Chibs reruns everything.

"No!" Juice defends himself. "Miles tried to-" he started. "You ratted!" Chibs cuts him off in anger.

"And then you took a cowardly swing from a tree," he mentioned the suicide attempt.

Gemma and I peaked from behind the blinds in the office.

"Oh he's about to get his ass whooped," I stated when I saw Chibs put down his rings beside him.

"Would you shut up?" Gemma huffs, acting like if I'm quiet she can see better.

I roll my eyes and continue to look on.

"Never meant to hurt the club," Juice replies. Chibs tells him that he did and for some reason Jax is giving him some slack. He proceeds to tell him how there's nothing he could do about that, with Jax being the president and all.

"But I gotta get right with this somehow," he walks up on him.

Gemma and I hear Juice tell Chibs that he loves him. "I know," Chibs replies.

We see his fist cock back and hit Juice clear in the face.

I shake my head, shutting my side of the blinds, "Told ya."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Gemma shuts her side of the blinds when she sees Nero pull up outside the garage.

I left to go for a drive. I had a lot on my mind lately. I was thinking this would clear my head.

I park near a school and just sit for a minute with my head on the steering wheel. Nobody was outside except for this little boy in uniform sitting on a bench.

And with a lumpy back pack.

Weird.

I sigh and roll down my windows to let some air flow through.

These past few days have been stressful.

Tre kept calling my house phone. He leaves bipolar messages all the time. Some days he's sweet talking me, the next he's threatening me. I didn't tell Jax because he's been stressed himself. Didn't want to add on to more problems.

Gemma seems to be up to something..more than usual. Let's be real, she's always up to something. But this time she's sneakier than normal.

Crack whore Wendy has oh so gracefully resurfaced. Not.

Ima's getting on my damn nerves too. Always hear about her rubbing up on Jax when I'm not around. I'll easily fix that though, I shrug it off.

I decide I had enough thinking time and begin to pull out of my parking spot.

LATER

I was sitting on my couch trying to find something to watch on Netflix. Couldn't find anything interesting so I turned the TV off. I get up for a drink of apple juice in the fridge.

"This mothafucka is crazy!" my cousin busts open my front door.

"Damn, bitch! You can knock," I eye roll Nia.

She ignores my response and keeps going on about her rant.

"Tre keeps calling and texting my phone asking about you. You need to talk to him and let that nigga down slow or some shit. He's trippin'," she shakes her short curly head.

I grunt and walk into the kitchen like I planned earlier. "Uh helloooo," she walks faster towards me. "What Nia?!" I turn around, hair flinging wildly with me. She raises her hands up in surrender, "Sorry. I'm sorry okay?"

"But he needs to stop this shit. It ain't cute," she mumbles.

"Don't you think I know that?" I raise my eyebrows in defense. "All that asshole does is call my house phone, sweet talking me or the complete opposite and then hangs up like ain't shit wrong about the situation. I'm tired of it, but I don't even wanna see him, let alone talk to him. Okay?"

"Yeah..okay," she sits on my counter top. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Look," I set my cup down," I'm tired. So I'm just gonna go to bed. You can stay for a while if you want. Just lock the door after you," I ran my red nails through my curls.

"Sounds good," she went to hug me. I just sighed and hug her goodnight as well.

NEXT DAY

I hear a knock on my door early in the morning. Seriously? I growl and spit out the rest of my toothpaste in the sink.

I walk through the hallway to see who's at my door this early. I see Jax through the peephole and smooth my frizzy hair down a bit.

I'm surprised I didn't hear his bike pull up, I say in my head.

He's leaning on the side of my house, looking towards the ground before I opened the door real wide.

I scoot to the side, motioning him to walk in. He kisses me on the cheek in the process and strides into my living room.

"Hey," I softly reply. I closed my door and turn to him.

He snakes his flannel clad arms around me and inhales my scent. I hug him back, holding his solid body against mine. He runs his hands along my curvy waist, "I don't know why, but I missed you real bad darlin',"

"Same here," I melt into his frame. He pulls away soon after, a concerned look on his face.

"You doing okay?" he questions me. "Yeah, I'm fine, baby," I answer. "Have a feeling your mom's pullin' some sneaky shit though," I spoke my mind.

He tisks, "When is Gemma not?"

I laugh and sit down on the couch while he leans against the ottoman.

"You know how Clay's gone?"

I nod.

"Well I'm meeting with the Irish today. I gotta settle things with them. Cutting ties," he breathes.

Well that's obvious, I think. He mentioned to me before how the Irish are only buddy buddy with Clay. And since that Judas mothafucka is away right now, SAMCRO might have some serious business problems with Lucky Charms.

"But more importantly, I want the club to go legit. No more guns. We're gonna start earning everything."

"Hmm. That's why you've been so tense," I pull him down to sit on the couch with me. I scoot back into the corner of the couch as he lays the back of his head against my breasts. I run my fingers through his slick blonde hair.

He settles down into my body and gets comfortable. "Relax, Jackson. You don't have to think so much here," I soothe him with my touch and soft speaking. His leather cut is cold against my bare skinned chest, but I didn't mind.

"Can't help it. So much shit is going on with the club. Convincing them to go legit isn't gonna be a walk in the park, God only knows what the fuck is going on with Juice, Nero isn't seeing eye to eye about expanding Diosa with Barosky, Wendy's showing up at T-M..and that's never a good look, and much more," he lets it out.

I rub my hands along his pecs, massaging him slightly. He grabs my hands and kisses them.

"Somehow you keep me calm through all of this. That's the good part," he turns to me. I kiss him long and slow, showing my thanks.

"So what's this "legit" club consist of?" I question after a moment of quiet.

"Mainly growing Diosa. It's trashy money but it ain't dirty," he explains.

I raise my eyebrows in agreement with his trashy comment.

I wanna believe the club is gonna go legit but something deep down is telling me it's not going to be that way. They make so much of their money via illegal matters, it's ridiculous.

Jackson seemed to be able to read my thoughts or something.

He faces me, "I can take care of us, Lana."

"I know you sometimes want a different lifestyle. You grew up in the club. This is all you know. Hell, all I know. But I just feel like if I step away from all of this now, everything I worked for is for nothing.

I look away in thought. A long curl dropped to my neck when I did so. He tucks it behind my ear and turns my face to him.

He's right. We couldn't try to live different lives even if we were forced by gunpoint. The club is basically life. We didn't have a choice because we were born into it. But you mostly go for what you know. Ask anybody around here.

"I'm with you, baby. Whatever you decide is right for the club. I'll be there to support," I assure him.

He nods and kisses me.

"There's something else," he says with a grin. He reaches into his jeans and unravels a large white piece of paper.

It was a tattoo sketch.

My Crow.

I grinned when I saw it.

I had told him I wanted a gun but to make it look feminine, if possible.

And it was perfect. Happy sketched a .22 automatic pistol with roses, vines, and thorns wrapped around it. Everything was in color too. The vines and roses that got closer to the barrel looked less and less alive.

It was hauntingly beautiful to me.

And the inscription on the side of the gun had my old man's name written in cursive.

"I love it," I told him in awe. He smiled bigger, "I knew you would. The only question now is where are you gonna place it?"

"I was thinking it can start at my left hip and come down to my upper thigh," I suggested. "Sexy and somewhat discrete," I added.

"And partially naked," he gave me a fake stern look.

I giggled and squeezed his face to bring him to my level, kissing him full on the mouth.

"Don't worry, Jax. I'm sure you'll be sitting with me. Getting an eye full of these luscious," I pecked him, "bodacious," I pecked him again, "curves," I ran my hands down my shapely body.

He smirked, "Damn right." he kissed me with some tongue soon after. I moaned and pulled his body on top of mine so we were laying on the couch.

He tried to lift my robe off in one sweep motion but I cut him off. "Let's go to the room," I nodded. He stared at my puckered nipples through my thin robe, agreeing.

He quickly stood up and tossed me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. I screamed and laughed when he smacked my ass hard.

He made his way to my room and laid me on the bed with him on top again.

He untied my robe and wasted no time sucking on my breasts. "Mmm," I rubbed the back of his neck while he sloppily sucked.

"I love your tits, baby," he moaned in between. I giggled and rubbed his dick up and down while he sucked on me some more. He grunted and moved to my neck. I'm sure I would have some marks on my skin when he's through, I think.

"Take this shit off," he grabbed my thong roughly. They were a rolled up mess by the time they reached my ankles. He threw them somewhere randomly and began to strip his clothes. I helped along the way, of course.

I immediately grasped onto his reaper filled back as he positioned himself between my thick thighs. He latched into my outer thigh with one hand and the matress sheets above my head with the other.

"Fuck," he mumbled at my tightness. I whimpered in pleasure when he slid his dick all the way inside me. I arched my back and he made a dive for my breasts again.

"Mmm..uh, uh, uh," I moaned to no abandon as he rocked us back and forth with each thrust.

"Yes, Jackson," I breathed when he raised himself into a push up position and thrusted real hard. I felt like he was all up in my stomach, this shit was so good and deep.

He lifted my leg and put it over his shoulder so he could thrust even deeper. I played with my nipples, driving him insane. My hand caressed my brown skin as I pulled on them, puckering the buds out. Jackson rubbed my clit in circular motions, making me wetter and wetter.

I could feel my juices dripping onto my purple and blue sheets. He chuckled at my intake of breath when he reached my spot.

"God.. Don't you fuckin' stop!" I screamed out. He kept fucking me and rubbing the left side of my clit, " I won't, darlin'," he cheesed at me from above.

I locked my fingers into his hair and latched my lips onto his. His thrusts got sloppier over time when my pussy started creaming. "Shit..I-," I started to say.

He shut me up by kissing me again, tongue battling with mine. He bit my bottom lip and let go when I cried out.

"Yes! Oh fuck," I melted into his sweaty shoulder. My back arched off the mattress, pushing our lower bodies into each other more. He grunted and shifted his pelvis to thrust at a certain angle. I held onto him as I orgasmed.

He slowed his movements down but never stopped. Jesus Christ.

"Jax, I can't take-," I whined, pressing my hand into his lower abs. "Yes you can, baby," he started up again. This man was killing my fucking pussy. I felt sore halfway into this. His large hands held onto my wide hips roughly. He pushed into me hard, shaking slightly. I knew he was gonna bust soon.

I gripped his dick with the inside if my pussy, making him come and go slower. "Uggh, you know I love that shit, Lana," he grunted into my neck.

Slapping noises could be heard echoing throughout my whole room. I was moaning so loud, releasing another orgasm.

"Cum all over this pussy, babe," my brown eyes met his blue ones. He humped some more, sliding in and out at a fast pace.

He growled and finally pulled out, squeezing his semen all over my lower body and the bed. His biceps flexed when he shook himself off, releasing himself. He looked so fucking sexy, I bit my lip in thought.

He smoothed his blonde hair back, smiling at his mess after he caught his breath. I shook my head at his ego and slowly began to wipe myself with the blankets. I had to clean them anyways, no big deal.

Jax was exhausted after our workout and fell onto his back beside me.

I moved to his side where it was dry and cuddled up next to him. He turned and caressed my back, kissing me sweetly.

"I love you, Lana," he sleepily spoke.

I ran my hand along his warm bearded cheek.

"I love you too, Jackson."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I rolled over slightly, hitting a firm body. I fluttered my eyes open to see Jax still napping. We'd been asleep for a couple of hours now. I guess all of the stress has made him tired emotionally and physically.

I admired his body while he slept. His usually slicked back hair was in disarray from our previous activities. His chest was rising up and down slowly. The "Abel" tattoo on his pec was shining in the sunlight peaking through the blinds. He hummed softly as he rolled over to face away from the sun beaming down on him. He looked so calm and relaxed in this moment though. Poor thing..he's been going through it. Especially since he's the club president.

I remember when he was just the young VP I met some years ago. And how I had blown his condolences off the first time he talked to me.

Although we soon met again after that week in St. Thomas.

FLASHBACK

"Yes...yeah- ye- okay! I got it! I got it!" I exclaim to my cousin over the phone. I was picking up our food from the sandwich shop down the street from the hospital she worked at. Saint something, it was called.

I'll find it again, I think.

I was bringing my cousin lunch today. So she was telling me what she wanted on her sandwich but she was being so damn picky. And mama says I'm the diva in this family, I disagree.

"I'm just saying, Lana! You know I hate black olives..bleh!" she gagged. I laughed at her antics and paid for our sandwiches and chips after saying bye.

"Thank you," I smile at the cashier.

I make my way to my mustang and drive to the hospital in record time.

I was slaying everybody with my outfit today. I had a cute bergundy crop top that crossed in the back, dark blue jeggings and peep toe stilettos to match my top. My hair was big and curly. I just did a wash and go so my curls were poppin. And I had them dyed black with a blue tint recently. My make up was new as well. I went for a light natural look this afternoon.

I was feeling myself, in other words.

My stilettos were clicking on the hospital tile as I walked through the hallways. I bent down to fix my jeggings at the bottom of my ankle. They were rolling up too much.

I dropped one of the bags of chips when I did so. "Fuck," I mumble.

Someone's hand moved to pick up my chips for me.

"Thank y-," I started before noticing the large hand had SONS rings on them.

Dark blue jeans, white shoes, black zip up hoodie with a leather vest. VP patch...

Jax Teller.

I stood up straight once I saw who it was. I fixed my shirt around my bust out of habit. He was happily admiring the view.

"Hey," he cheesed at me. "Hi," I said, reaching out for my chips.

He stared at my manicured hands before laughing. "Sheesh. I don't get a thank you or anything else," he joked seductively.

I rose my arched eyebrows in annoyance. "Thanks," I grab my chips, rolling my eyes. I turn to leave, walking away fast. I could feel his eyes on my swaying backside when I left him.

"Wait, wait, wait," he caught up to me. He had his hand on my arm, pulling me around to him. I looked at his skin tone against mine in awe. We had very different and stark contrasts.

"That was rude of me, darlin'. I'm sorry," he looked sincere. I faced him fully and accepted his apology.

"It's cool. But if you don't mind, I gotta be somewhere," I told him with folded arms.

Was that a hint of disappointment I saw in his eyes?

Those beautiful blue eyes. Oh stop, Lana! I reprimand myself.

"Where are you headed?" he asked. I laughed, "To see my cousin. She's a pediatrician here."

"Really?" he asked in a surprised tone. "Yeah, Nia Williams," I inform him.

"What?! That was one of the docs that did surgery on Abel," he said with amused disbelief.

I was confused by the name he mentioned.

"Abel's my son."

Ahhh. Right. He's got a son. Of course he does. He's fine as fuck. I bet he's got an old lady too.

"Oh, that's nice," I play it cool. "Yeah he was born with a lot of complications. Heart problems and such," he tells me.

"I'm sorry," I look at him with sorrow. We were walking together at this point. Well he was walking me to Nia's room, I guess.

"Nah. It's okay. Family defect," he says nonchalantly.

"My ex didn't help with her track record either," he adds on. I nod in understanding and continue walking towards my cousin's office.

"How have you been?"

"I've been okay. What about yourself, VP?" I jokingly hit his arm.

"Same old club stuff," he started. "Kinda boring without a beautiful woman by my side," he suggested, side eying me.

I threw my head back in laughter. He was trying, I'll give him that much.

"Oh, word? Well I'm sure you guys have enough crow eaters to get the job done in that department," I explain sarcastically.

"Yeah. But they're not exactly what I want."

"And what exactly is it that you want, Jackson?" I hit him with his government name. We were stopped by the elevator when I questioned him.

"You," he smugly states. I was leaning against the wall and he trapped me with his arms.

Not that I minded.

I roll my eyes and try to move past him. He grabs my waist and stops me before I make my way to the elevator. "No, really. Can I take you out sometime? If you're not too busy for Charming," he smiles and laughs.

He was staring directly into my eyes.

So he was serious after all.

I blush as he referred to the comment I made to him when we first met though.

"Yeah, you can," I give in. He smirks and gives me his phone. I give him mine so we can exchange numbers.

We soon give our phones back to each other and he makes the move to hug me goodbye.

He smelt really good when I hugged him. His scent surrounded me as my nose got a whiff of him. Oh god, I moan on the inside.

I felt his hand move a little too low but I didn't say anything. I gave him a knowing look after we pulled away. He stared at me in amazement, "You look real good, by the way."

He was smirking the whole time he said it, stroking his beard.

I shake my head at him, "Thanks, Jax."

I turn to get on the elevator while he admires my body from a distance.

He shakes his head like he needed to wake up from a dream after I left.

END FLASHBACK 


End file.
